The seating arrangements in public spaces such as airplanes, trains, theaters, stadiums, and classrooms tend to be designed to strike a balance between fitting the maximum number of people into the space versus comfort. In such public seating arrangements, the occupants of the seats will oftentimes pay a fee, whether directly or indirectly (via taxes), for the right to occupy the seat. Generally speaking, seats which have lower occupation fees also have fewer amenities accompanying the seat. Amenities may include basic amenities, ranging from an armrest, a table top, a cup holder, to higher end amenities, such as a power outlet, a mobile device charging station, a double armrest between adjacent seats, and even a foot rest. For seats which lack one or more basic amenities, it is desirable for an occupant of a seat to be able to bring amenities of their own. However, due to the limited amount space around each individual seat and the temporary occupancy, an occupant can run into difficulties trying to add their own amenities, even basic ones.
For semi-private or fully private seating arrangements, such as a car or in-home theater, a similar lack of amenities may exist. The problem faced by an owner of private seating arrangements, however, is not in finding a way to add amenities for temporary occupancy. Rather, the problem is generally in finding a cost effective way to add even basic amenities to an existing seating arrangement.